


He who dares...wins!

by zazajb



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Team building, charity challenge, Jack re-bonds with the team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who dares...wins!

  


Title: He who dares...wins!  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/Owen  
Spoilers – set 2 weeks after KKBB,  start of S2  
Summary: Team building, charity challenge, Jack re-bonds with the team... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: Who dares; tattoo, battle, cheque, ‘I will if you will!’

** He who dares...wins! **

Gwen giggled as she opened the door, “I will if you will...” she called back over her shoulder, giggling again at the emphatic “ _Yes!_ ” from her husband and the delighted laughter from Tosh and Owen...

“Come in...” She smiled and tugged Ianto into a warm hug, “...you got him here then..?” she whispered into his ear as she released him. “Jack...welcome... Oh, thanks, they’re lovely...” taking the huge bouquet from her boss. There was a momentary silence as Gwen looked from Ianto to Jack, the Welshman nodding encouragingly at Jack to follow their hostess. Driving his hands deeply into his pockets Jack allowed himself to be navigated into the cosy lounge where Rhys, Tosh and Owen were already seated.

Ianto helped his Captain out of his coat and shrugged out of his own, moving across to the door leading to the bedroom, knowing that Gwen usually put their coats on the bed... “So, what have you just talked yourself into?” he asked with a grin, well aware Rhys had planned the whole thing as they’d discussed it at the rugby the previous Saturday!

“Rhys wanted a tattoo but he’s too chicken to do it by himself so he dared me to get one as well...” she grinned, “unless you want to go with him...a nice coffee cup or a pteranodon maybe..!”

Ianto chuckled, “I don’t think so – not me at all!” He moved over to where Jack was stood listening, his expression set to ‘polite but ill-at-ease’ and slid a reassuring arm around his waist. Jack had been back two weeks now and had resumed his leadership at the hub as if he’d never been away...this, however, was quite different...

They’d started the ‘team building get togethers’ shortly after Jack had vanished with the Doctor, needing something to distract them from the huge void he’d left in their lives and to pull them closer... They each took it in turns to host the rest of the team at their home once a fortnight and it had worked surprisingly well – everyone throwing themselves into the spirit of it and even Owen proving himself to be a worthy cook...as long as it was pasta!  

With Ianto’s arm, warm and reassuring, holding him tightly, Jack began to relax and leant against the younger man, listening and laughing along with his team. When they moved to the table at Rhys’ “...grub’s up!” shout, Jack found himself sat next to Ianto and Tosh and aside from not getting the joke when Rhys proudly brought in a massive dish of homemade lasagne [ _again!_ ] and they all stood and cheered him, clinking their glasses madly, Jack started joining in...laughing, albeit a much subdued Captain than of old, making the odd comment now and again and he found himself enjoying the evening far more than he’d thought he would...

He looked around the table at his team...his _Ianto_...he was so glad to be home... _home_...yeah...this was where he belonged. His gaze lingered on the young man beside him, the young man whose image had kept him sane, kept him fighting during his endless torture-filled captivity...and drank in the breathtaking sight of him relaxed and laughing, his head thrown back... _God he’s so beautiful..I love him so much..._

He suddenly realised that everyone had gone quiet and they were staring at him . He blinked, surprised to find his face wet from the tears that were coursing down his cheeks... “Jack..?” Ianto’s left hand entwined with his own and his right cupped his face, his thumb gently brushing the tears aside, “...cariad, you ok..?”

Jack tugged the Welshman close and buried his face into his neck, his stifled sobs drawing worried looks from around the table... “I’m sorry...sorry I left you...and I really did come back for you... _my Ianto...my gorgeous beautiful Ianto..._ ” he mumbled against Ianto’s skin, the words muffled but obviously heartfelt. Ianto’s arms tightened instinctively around the trembling man and he met Gwen’s eyes over Jack’s shoulder. She nodded at his unasked question, her own unshed tears glistening at the sight of their Captain so vulnerable and broken – even in death he was never this fragile...wherever he’d been, it had obviously been a rough ride...

They watched as Ianto stood carefully and, without breaking his hold on the shaking man in his arms, managed to manoeuvre them across to the bedroom door and into the room behind it. Once the door was closed behind them, he stroked Jack’s back in soothing circles, the other hand threading gently through the older man’s hair as he whispered love and nonsense into his ear... Gradually Jack’s sobs subsided and he was able to tip his tear-streaked face up to capture his Captain’s lips softly in a tender kiss that rapidly became more heated as Jack kissed back desperately and thrust his body against Ianto’s, his hands raking hungrily up and down the young man’s clothing.

They pulled apart for a brief second to recharge their air supply before resuming hot ,wet, desire-laden open mouthed kisses, tongues mapping mouths possessively as their bodies pressed closer, twin arousal straining against fabric, moans of pleasure lost against each other’s lips...and they lost themselves in the moment...

Oxygen depletion forced them to break apart, breathing heavily, lips tingling, heartbeats racing... “How do you feel..?” Ianto panted breathlessly into Jack’s ear.

“Alive...I feel _alive..._ and I’m never leaving you again...I promise...” he broke off to crush their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, mumbling “ _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou..._ ” against Ianto’s deliciously pink and kiss-swollen lips, suddenly pulling back to gaze into the young man’s eyes, “I love you...”

“I know...” as the Welshman pressed their lips together in a sweet and gentle kiss that left them trembling when they finally came up for air.

Jack stroked Ianto’s face softly, “I meant it...I _really did_ come back for you...if you’ll still have me...” he paused, suddenly anxious, the expression morphing into a tender smile as Ianto tugged him into a tight embrace to whisper “...love you too...for a very long time!” he admitted ruefully as their eyes met and they danced in the intensity of the love that radiated out of the twin pools of blue...

“We should get back to the others...” Ianto grinned, “I guarantee you that Rhys’ strawberry cheesecake is something you _don’t_ want to miss...” he chuckled, “...he _always_ does lasagne and cheesecake..!”

Jack brushed their lips together lightly. “I’m gonna wash my face...you go...I’ll be back in a minute...”

They linked hands and left the bedroom, Ianto returned to the table, meeting the anxious faces with a beaming smile to the relief of the team. “Did he tell you where..?” Gwen started, breaking off as Rhys laid his hand over hers and interrupted, “...he’s ok, love...and that’s all that matters...I’ll get dessert...”

He nodded at Ianto and went into the kitchen, returning with a huge cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries and a giant pot of cream, the cheers and clinking of glasses causing a grin to spread across his face. He was dishing out massive slices when Jack rejoined them, his eyes red rimmed, but looking much more like the Jack they were used to...

Jack pressed a light kiss on Ianto’s hair as he sat down, squeezing the young man’s shoulder briefly before accepting the plate Rhys held out, “wow, this looks incredible...”

“You wait till you try it...mmnnn...it’s...mmmnn...just try it!” Tosh moaned softly as she took a mouthful and went into raptures of delight, the chuckling spreading around the table at Owen’s expression,

“...how come you never look like that when I’m...” he began, his eyes widening as Tosh whispered into his ear. He sat back again, grinning, “...ok to take a piece home with us..?” He winked at them and Tosh blushed, the laughter ringing out into the room...

Ianto wiped his mouth and sat back with a contented sigh,  “...fantastic as always...” he looked at Jack, whose expression mirrored his own, “...told you it was good!”

Jack grinned and reached for his hand, bringing his fingers up to his lips to kiss them softly. The young man smiled in return and stood up, “..coming to help me make the coffee..?” He chuckled at Jack’s puzzled expression, explaining, “I always make the coffee - whoever’s house it is!” He leant down, his breath hot on the older man’s ear, “...no-one ever disturbs me...” Jack’s comprehending smile would've eclipsed the sun and he followed Ianto happily into the kitchen. Once the coffee was brewing, he reached for his Welshman and folded him into his arms, pressing their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss that left them weak-knee’d when they finally came up for air... Foreheads resting together, they held each other, fingers stroking through hair and gently over clothing, enjoying the sense of _simply being..._

“Are you glad you came with me now, cariad?” Ianto’s wonderful Welsh vowels caressed Jack’s ear and he shuddered, a bolt of want shooting straight to his groin...

“Yeah...” he moved his head to nibble his way down Ianto’s neck, drawing low moans from those gloriously pink lips, “...and I can’t wait to take you home again...” He continued across the young man’s throat and up the other side of his neck before reclaiming his soft and sensual mouth...each kiss complete and perfect in itself – sweet and tender kisses, hard and passionate kisses, wild and want-laden kisses...

When Gwen peeked in through the door they were oblivious, lost in each other and the blissful sensations chasing through their bodies from their perfect and endless kisses. She grinned and went back to report to the others, telling them coffee might be a while!

When Jack and Ianto finally emerged from the kitchen with the tray of coffee and the boxes of after dinner mints, their faces were flushed, lips kiss swollen and they could barely keep their hands off each other... Rhys led the cheers - Ianto blushed...Jack gave his trademark mega-watt grin and slid into his chair, entwining their hands once the Welshman had finished handing round the drinks.

The conversation had moved on while they’d been ‘ _making the coffee’_ and the team were now discussing the charity fundraiser Harwoods were sponsoring for Ty Hafen, the children’s hospice...

“So they’re hoping to raise enough money to finish the hydrotherapy pool and revamp the sensory garden... They’ve invited the 53rd Welsh Division re-enactment society to come - and the public can enrol to take part in a battle – I’m going to...Owen? Ianto?” Rhys’ enthusiasm was endearing...

“Hey, what about us?” Gwen demanded, as Tosh nodded her agreement.

Ianto looked at Jack, “I suppose you were there for real..? Won’t want to do it again...” he hid his disappointment, only to have his mouth drop open when Jack pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling his cheque book out and writing a cheque for five hundred pounds. He signed it with a flourish and handed it to a slightly stunned Rhys.

“Will that cover all of our entry fees? I can’t wait to see you all in uniform...” he leered at Ianto as he reached for another chocolate mint, adding softly, “...and out of it..!”

“Thanks, Jack, that’s very generous...and way more than the entry fee...”

“It’s for a good cause and sounds like fun...” Jack grinned and launched into stories from the various battles he’d been in, laughter echoing around the room as the wine flowed freely...

An hour later and they’d moved back to the lounge area. Leaning back on the sofa with his arm draped around Tosh’s shoulders as she snuggled into him, Owen was telling Rhys and Gwen some gruesome tales about tattoos that had gone horribly wrong, grinning wickedly at their expressions...

Jack sat in the armchair with Ianto curled up in his lap as they listened, their fingers stroking and entwining as they listened to the acerbic medic’s gleeful descriptions of blood poisoning and pus-filled blisters... They chuckled as Gwen’s face slowly paled, her expression distinctly uneasy until she realised that Owen was winding her up – his huge guffaw of laughter a dead give-away...holding his sides as he collapsed on Tosh, his hilarity coming to a sudden end when Gwen swiped him with a cushion... An energetic cushion fight broke out as Rhys and Tosh joined in to support their partners...

Jack made a move to get up, his obvious intention to join in...until the grin on his face was wiped away swiftly by Ianto’s lips crashing against his, his tongue probing the older man’s mouth hungrily, a wanton moan escaping as they arched against each other and they sank deeper into the throes of rising passion...

Four cushions, landing one after the other, dragged them back to their immediate surroundings and they broke apart, blinking at the others with somewhat glazed eyes as they struggled to control their breathing.

“Oi, get a room!” Owen spluttered indignantly, “you’re not at work now..!”

The pair smiled sheepishly, Ianto burying his face into Jack’s neck, “...follow my lead, Jack...” he breathed into his ear, “...we’re leaving...Gwen’s next suggestion is always ‘Truth or Dare’ and you have _no idea_ how many times I’ve had to take a dare rather than spill the beans about your sexual prowess..!” He nipped his Captain’s earlobe enticingly and was rewarded with a low moan as a shudder of desire rippled through the older man...

Ianto stood up, a little unsteady on his feet. He reached out to grab Jack’s hand and tug him out of the chair. Turning to Gwen he grinned widely, “....we’re going home now...” his words slurred just slightly, causing their hostess to giggle as she winked at the others and chuckled, “I think Ianto’s a bit tipsy..!”

“M’not, too!” Ianto turned back to Jack. “You...me...home...and you’re going to shag me stupid..!”

Jack’s face lit up and he saluted smartly, “Yessir!” He steadied Ianto as the young man stumbled across to the bedroom to retrieve their coats and helped his Welshman into the black wool trenchcoat before shrugging into his own. They hugged each of their friends, Tosh whispering “...sneaky..!” into Ianto’s ear with a quiet“...nice one tea boy” in grudging admiration from Owen, “...but you’ll pay heavily next time she gets to play Truth or Dare!”

Waving madly as they left, a huge grin on his face, Ianto hauled Jack in for a sloppy kiss, breaking away to growl loudly, “...take me to bed Jack...” as he was led towards the stairs...

The drive home was fast and with no regard to the speed limits or ‘white van man’ who hooted expressively as he was carved up unceremoniously by the SUV as it shot past him with blue lights flashing... Jack pulled up outside Ianto’s flat and they hurried into the building, Jack pressing his Welshman up against the wall on the first landing of the stairs as he kissed him senseless until they ran out of air. Panting heavily, they staggered up the rest of the stairs and fell through the front door, arms wrapped around each other, mouths locked together, their tongues tangling deliciously...

Ianto kicked the door shut and steered them towards the bedroom, shedding their clothes en route, finally falling onto the bed to toe off shoes and socks to leave themselves naked as they rolled over the quilt... Jack won the tussle for dominance and sat up triumphantly on Ianto’s hips, his wriggling to get comfortable drawing gasps from the young man’s parted lips... He gazed into Ianto’s lust-blown eyes, “...so do you want _truth_ or _dare?_ “ as he bent down to trail his lips down the side of his Welshman’s neck, pausing at the sensitive spot where neck met shoulder to suck the skin into his mouth, grazing lightly with his teeth...

Ianto arched his back as the twin sensations of pain and pleasure washed over him. He met his Captain’s eyes, drowning in the love that radiated from those blue grey depths, “... _dare..._ ” he gasped, “...then I...” the rest of his sentence swallowed up as Jack captured his lips and he gave himself totally to the wondrous sensations flooding his body...

“Do you dare me to make you scream?” Jack grinned wickedly as he peppered soft kisses down the other side of Ianto’s neck and across his throat, moving slowly downwards...

_“...yesyesyes..._ ” the Welshman thrust his head back into the bed, his breath a series of tiny pants as Jack’s hands danced lightly down across his hips, deliberately bypassing the one place Ianto ached to have touched...

“...he who dares...” Jack murmured, his mouth hovered enticingly over the trembling young man, hot breath teasing his sensitive flesh...

“ _Jaaaack, please..._ ” Ianto whimpered, canting his hips off the bed...

“...wins...” as he leant forward...

End

 

 Requested sequel: Truth or Dare?    
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
